fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragon's Shocking Rampage
It was a normal day like any other for sure, in the Swan Hymn guild that is. Even for a guild technically made up of Demon and Dark Guild hunters, they kind of liked a good party, something surprising for some. In fact, the variety of mages who made up such a guild is quite big, one could tell. They actually had several buildings and headquarters through the continent, though most of them are indeed concentrated on Fiore itself. This one, was regarded as one of the biggest and also one of their main ones. Albeit the Guild Master wasn't present today, the place was quite full, more than thirty demon hunters residing there. However, most of the main guild members, the notable ones in other words, weren't present in the building. The Master had sent them all in hard jobs which could be completed only by the competent ones. As stated before, the usual days could be party for them. Some dancing atop some tables, while some were just clapping their hands while sitting in their chairs. "SWAN HYMN!!!" Everyone shout, the ones with a beer cup in their hand did so even more louder. Next to the middle of the hall, there stood a salmon-haired man and some other random guys, these latter exchanging some nice jokes while the guy was quiet, looking at everything. "SWAN HYMN DEFEATS EVERYTHING AND EVERY EVIL ENTITY!!" Most of the members shout again. A single one of them, jumped at the top of the main table suddenly "DON'T YOU GUYS FORGET THAT WE'RE THE STRONGEST ONES!!! WE TAKE DOWN EVERY DEMON THAT STANDS IN OUR WAY YAH!" "Tch, what a bunch of crap..." The mage named Cole Ramman thought to himself while looking with sharp eyes at the entire scene. At the outside of the Guild was surprising serenity. Nolan had recently completed a Mission on the behest of the Magic Council and was returning to his Guild. The building was in site: a church-like establishment. While he wasn't rushing, Nolan appeared to feel something ominous about to happen, reflected in the sky with the gathering of thunder clouds. His eyes sharpened, and he hurried his pace slightly, hoping that his suspicions would simply pass over. Back in the guild "Tch" Cole whined to himself, still annoyed about how much those guys bragged about. He was mostly, if not completely on the guild for the sole reason that he wanted to be Nolan's disciple. Cole did find the wizard to be a powerful man and very good teacher after all. He wouldn't lose such opportunity to become stronger. "Mhmmm...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!" Cole quickly got up from his chair, while bringing both of his arms with their fists closed, closer to his chest area as he laughed "Are you guys fucking serious?!" The pinkette had almost lost his cool at that point. Everyone stood in silence at what the mage had screamed. They were taken aback, he was generally calm and cool "Oi, dude...what's up with you?" One of the mages in the table, probaly the most sane of them, asked him, quite worried. "What's up? WHAT'S UP?! WHAT'S FUCKING UP?!?!" Cole smashed his fist against a nearby table, ripping it in two in the process "YOU GUYS! THAT'S WHAT'S UP. YOU'RE ONLY TALK, YOU TALK LIKE YOU'RE ONLY FODDER. FUCK THIS!" Cole was really enraged, that was no sanity. No one would be enraged at that simple thing, they guessed "Hey dude...c-calm dow-" "I won't calm down!! I won't fucking calm down until you guys prove you're not only fodder. HAHAHAAHA!" Cole opened both his palms as he extended his arms wide open. "Yeah, do you have any problem..?" Another random mage of the bunch asked, at this point everyone was concentrated on the confusion. Cole sarcastically and mockingly said "I don't know man..." Only to take on a serious tone "...staying on the guild recently has become too much boring, why don't we try and see who's the strongest here?!" Almost everyone gasped at his suggestion "What?! If you guys don't come! I'll go!" Such mischievious smile was printed on the salmon-haired's face. "Dude...you're drunk...you're out of your min-" The mage atop the table couldn't finish it as a very quick blow had hit his face, provoking a small shockwave on the surrounding area as the man went flying and hit a pillar, destroying it. "Say what? Are you guys chicken? Are you scared of tiny little me?! COME ON! Where's that talk from a few moments ago?" Cole mocked while doing warm-up movements with his right arm. "You sucker!!" One of guild members, completely sane and with no alcohol in his blood, had pronounciated himself "I'll have to cut you down, huh? For being such an ass" The man's left arm turned into a lightning blade as he dashed towards Cole "KNOW YOUR PLACE" Cole smirked as blood splashed through the place, he also had dashed towards the other lightning mage. The salmon-haired held something on his right hand, the mage's sparking left arm. He was so quick and fast to do it that the other mages barely noticed. "What the fuck had happened?!" Was a thought which crossed almost everyone's heads. "Heh, it doesn't matter if your magic is shiny or what...and has no good effect, and yer body is so weak I could easily chop yer arm...I was expecting more from you guys..." Cole turned to look back at the crowd with a malicious grin. Nolan had felt the spike of Magical Power from a distance and assumed the worst. Without delay, his steps had become tremendously fast, and upon tapping off the ground, a crater was formed in its wake. Nolan's entire being had become almost rocket-like, with the intention of crashing directly into the Guild and preventing the worst from occurring. But he was too slow. He had reached the Guild, but the deed had already been committed. One of his precious Guildmates' arms...had been completely severed. And the culprit? It was one of his own. Nolan had lost all hesitation. Equipping his blade, Nolan charged towards the culprit with the intent of completely severing his right arm with a forward slash: the penance for his crimes. The speed at which he performed the action caused it to seamlessly blend it one fluid motion that left an arc of — what seemed to be — bright blue light. Cole's malicious grin had vanished, his cockiness suffering the same fate as that expression. What filled him inside back was something else, something he hadn't felt in quite some time. Fear. Sweat appeared through the entirety of his face, using his lightning reflexes and speed as he took a sight upon his guildmaster. But he wasn't fast enough, Cole wasn't fast enough to dodge that furious attack! He had just suffered the consequences, blood coming off the wound of his right arm. Then, that very same arm fell down on the ground as blood spilled from both wounds. Nolan's slash had provoked an air shockwave that seemed to cut through the tables in the way, after strucking Cole's arm that is Thud was the sound of it hitting the floor. Cole backed away instantly, not flinching with the damage nor with the attack. But with the presence of that man! The slayer's eyes were widden in shock, his mouth open in an oval o'', sideways. He held his left arm up, his left hand positioned in a defensive way as he looked fearfully at Nolan. "So what was it, then?" The Wizard Saint uttered, his eyes piercing through Cole's visage. "What drove you to hurt those that put their faith in us as comrades?" The man inched forward slowly, every step forming a hole in its wake. His presence drowned the air, and all that could be felt was the weight of the sea dropping on all those around him. The man's sword dripped with Cole's blood as he held it's point to the ground, before his voice resounded. '"Answer me, Cole Ramman! Before I take away everything you would dare to call your own!"' "...Faith?" Cole simply muttered, despite trembling from the Saint's gaze piercing him like a spear "These so-called comrades are full of talk! None of them stay up to their word, they don't do what they say...they are a farse!" The salmon-haired stopped to tremble briefly as his eyes were filled with pure hate, his teeth gritted. Cole tightened his fist immensely, blood dripping from it "Master, you of all people, can see the potential in others...how can you not recognize this farse?!" "Farce?" Nolan questioned, his body quivering. "...Is that it?" The man asked, raising his sword to face Cole. "You...committed all of this violence for the sole purpose of verifying your pitiful judgement of others!?" Nolan's sword suddenly shone a bright azure, as everything around Cole began to be slashed into ribbons. "Who are you to judge the deeds of others, Cole Ramman?! When you, yourself, have broken all the vows you have made joining this Guild..." Nolan gripped his blade with both hands. "There shall be no more talk. Face me and atone for your sins with blood, or run away like the coward you are!" Cole almost gasped at it, even his pupils trembling in their sockets as he looked at his master, the Slayer was sweating heavily "I...won't break the last vow I made back then...to not question you nor oppose you" His eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair as he lowered his head "I accept whatever it is that you have as punishment" He weakly gave in, bowing down on the ground in front of all those mages. Cole felt like scum, but one thing he held high was the respect he had for Nolan, his temporary master in training and master in guild. Despite lacking one arm, Cole hadn't flinched since then, blood dripping from his wound in notable amounts as his pale-sweaty face had its forehead against the ground. The ground dirty of booze and many other substances. "To not question me or oppose me, you say..." Nolan began to say, his sword shaking from the anger welling up within him. "'You call this scene fulfilling that vow!? You have the audacity to tell me that your willingness to attack your own comrades and the Guild I built with my own two hands is not directly opposing everything I stand for!?" As his blood boiled, his control over his magical energy slipped and his power roared through the roof, creating a pillar that destroyed the ceiling. Almost losing all of his control, the shrieks of his Guildmates brought him to his senses. Restraining his power, he looked at Cole with cold eyes. "Leave. This instant. And never allow me to see that face of yours again. Otherwise you will truly understand why I am known by my '''Demonic Fury." His voice was cold, rejecting everything that Cole had dared to fight for. As much as it pained him to exile his own apprentice, a man such as this had no place among his comrades. "So this was how you felt, old man Harry..." "...." The feelings passing through Cole then were of regret, but with Nolan's most recent comment, he seemed to snap "...Leave?!" He got up, holding his cut arm with his remaining one "How could I just leave?! Ever since my father had left me here...you trained me! You took me under your wing!" It was not like the regret was all gone, the bad taste of what he did was still there "And then after a single mistake...YOU ASK ME TO LEAVE?! You can't even try and see if you can help me change?! That's not the Master I met a few years ago!" Cole could be anything but ungrateful, as much as he liked his foster dragonic father, the salmon-haired surely saw Nolan as some kind of mentor figure! The thing was...he couldn't just stand how some of the Guild Members acted, in his view...they disrespected Nolan so much "IF...IF you are capable of...tell me how to change...no, HOW TO IMPROVE...as you always did!" "You have broken your vow." Nolan said coldly, staring into Cole's eyes. "You had just told me you will accept anything I give you as punishment, that you will never question nor oppose me. Are your vows that weak, Cole?" The man breathed. "There is no improvement to a man who attacks his comrades out of a sense of entitlement. I do not know what came over you at that very moment, but what I feel from you is nothing more than a traitor. If you really believe that traitors are welcome here...then you have never been a true member of this Guild. I will only ask you once more. Leave from our sights. If I am not the Master you met a few years ago, then you are not the Guildmate I met a few years ago either. Remember that." Cole's body tensed as those words reached his ears, his eyes widdening, his mouth keeping shut...this verbal battle was over...and he lost it! "Are my vows too weak...?" The fact he was feeling what he was feeling at the moment confirmed that...Cole had instantly backed away with Nolan's words! His mind went blank, his world up-side-down with simple words. "A man who spits on camadery...can't improve..." Cole's hair shadowed his blank expression as he got on his feet and turned his back to Nolan, facing the entrance of the building "One can change their fate...but if they don't have the potential to..or failed to beforehand...are they useless? Am I a failure?!" The sweat descended throughout his figure as Cole calmly walked towards the exit, despite bleeding a lot... "As he is not the same kind man...I'm not the same...I'm worse...a traitor" He ignored all the disgusted looks thrown at him by his guildmates, stopping suddenly at the entrance "Heed my words, Master...no, Nolan Houdini, I will definitely change! Be you a catalyst or not! I. Am. Not. Weak!" 強い決意!!!...a STRONG RESOLVE. This was something Cole definitely didn't lack within his being! He would try and be his own catalyst, not only for the sake of others...but maybe for his own sake too! If beating them up wouldn't solve it...he had other ways to think about. Category:Story Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:RP